Nap
by Mari Chappy Chan
Summary: Marco selalu menginginkan waktu untuk istirahat sejenak di tengah tugasnya yang menumpuk, tapi sialnya, entah kenapa tubuhnya tak pernah mengijinkan hal itu dan itu membuatnya frustasi, lalu apakah kehadiran Ace di Moby Dick bisa membantu sang Komandan mendapatkan waktu istirahatnya? / Another MarcoAce story / Thanks for reading XD


(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)

Tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Marco kecuali mendapatkan waktu sejenak untuk beristirahat. Selama dia menjabat sebagai Komandan Divisi Satu, pria pirang ini sangat jarang mendapatkan waktu untuk tidur siang.

Bagaimana mau istirahat jika tugasnya setiap hari selalu menumpuk, belum lagi _deadline_ yang terasa mencekik.

Marco bersyukur ia memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga ia tak begitu mengalami kesulitan mengerjakan semua laporan misi dan memilah serta memilih poster buronan untuk diserahkan ke Oyaji.

Tapi secerdas-cerdasnya otak Marco dan secepat-cepatnya ia mengerjakan tumpukan laporan dari semua divisi, tetap saja dirinya merasakan rasa yang bernama lelah. Tentu saja dia lelah, memangnya dia robot. Dan tolong digaris bawahi, api birunya tak membantu sama sekali dalam hal pemulihan energi. Terima kasih.

Sebisa mungkin Marco selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memejamkan mata birunya di sela tugas-tugasnya meskipun itu tak berhasil sama sekali karena otaknya tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk tidur sebelum tugasnya selesai.

Terkadang Marco mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang entah kenapa selalu penuh rasa tanggung jawab kepada keluarganya seperti ini. Kalau seperti ini dia sendiri 'kan yang kesulitan.

Tapi itu cerita lama. Lebih tepatnya cerita-cerita lama yang ia alami sebelum Ace datang ke Moby Dick.

Karena sejak kedatangan pemuda ceria itu, Marco selalu mendapatkan waktu setidaknya lima belas menit setiap siang harinya untuk beristirahat.

Terima kasih untuk Ace yang entah bagaimana caranya selalu bisa membuat Marco nyaman dan rileks setiap berada di dekat pemuda itu sehingga dirinya yang selama ini selalu kesulitan untuk tidur siang pun bisa memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak. Padahal, pemuda itu setiap hari selalu berisik, lalu... kenapa Marco malah bisa tidur nyenyak jika berada di dekatnya?

(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)

 **One Piece** © **Eiichiro Oda**

 **Nap** © **Mari-chan**

 **Main Chara**

 **Fushicho** **Marco – Portgas D. Ace**

(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)

"Ace?"

Ace menaruh jari telunjuknya di mulut dan meringis lebar menatap Thatch yang muncul dari arah dapur, mengisyaratkan sang koki untuk tak lagi bersuara karena Marco yang menjadikan pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala baru saja memejamkan matanya.

Ace hanya tidak ingin waktu istirahat Marco terganggu karena sekali Marco membuka mata, pria itu tak akan bisa lagi beristirahat. Dan arti kalimat _'tak akan bisa lagi beristirahat'_ akan berlaku bahkan sampai malam hari.

Thatch tak lagi berbicara, sang koki berjalan pelan ke arah dua pengguna api itu dan duduk nyaman di samping Ace, "Aku membawakan makanan untukmu," ucapnya sangat pelan, mata gelapnya melirik saudaranya yang masih tertidur sebelum kemudian menggeleng perlahan, "...dan Marco," lanjutnya.

Ace menerima makanan dari Thatch dengan cengiran lebar, ia membisikkan ucapan terima kasih pada pria bersurai coklat itu dan memakan makan siangnya dengan tenang, berusaha setenang mungkin agar pria yang masih terlelap dengan berbantalkan pangkuannya itu tak terbangun.

"Heh, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Marco bisa tidur nyenyak ketika bersamamu."

Ace menghentikan kunyahannya ketika mendengar gumaman dari Thatch dan menatap Komandan Divisi Empat dengan tatapan ' _kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?'._

Tepukan yang diberikan Thatch pada punggungnya hampir membuat Ace tersedak, ia pun memberikan tatapan mematikan ke arah sang koki yang hanya meringis, "Meski kau ini berisik dan sembrono, tapi kau jadi pendiam dan penuh perhatian jika sudah menyangkut Marco," katanya diakhiri kekehannya.

Tak ayal ucapan enteng Thatch membuat wajah Ace memanas, Ace tak perlu sebuah cermin untuk membuktikan bahwa wajahnya memerah sekarang, _sial_! Dan tentang ucapan Thatch, apa benar dirinya seperti itu jika bersama Marco?

 **Ugh!**

Memikirkan hal itu malah semakin membuat wajah Ace merah padam, "A-aku tidak seperti itu," elaknya meski seringai yang terpampang di wajah Thatch sangat jelas mengatakan bahwa dia tidak percaya padanya. _Payah_.

Tanpa memperdulikan Thatch, Ace kembali memakan makanannya dengan tenang meski tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat sekarang. _Tenanglah, Ace._.. batinnya.

"Tapi, aku berterima kasih padamu."

Untuk kedua kalinya dalam waktu lima menit, Ace kembali menghentikan kunyahannya dan kembali menatap Thatch, "Hah? Berterima kasih padaku?" tanyanya heran.

Thatch meringis lebar sebelum menjawab, "Karena sejak kau datang ke sini, Marco jadi tidak terlalu memaksakan diri dan setidaknya dia punya waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya sendiri," pria itu memotong sejenak ucapannya dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding di belakangnya, "...kau tahu, sejak dulu Marco selalu mementingkan orang lain dari pada dirinya, dia pernah tidak makan seharian untuk mengerjakan seluruh laporan dari semua divisi, dia selalu mengatakan 'itu semua tanggung jawabnya dan bla bla bla' aku juga tahu itu tanggung jawabnya sebagai komandan divisi satu, tetap saja itu membuatku khawatir."

Kali ini giliran Ace yang terkekeh mendengar penuturan Thatch tentang kekhawatirannya pada Marco. Dan tawanya hampir meledak ketika Thatch memberikan _deathglare_ padanya meski wajahnya sedikit bersemu, tapi ia buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan tangan guna mencegah suara tawanya, "Aku tidak tahu ternyata kedatanganku memberikan efek pada Marco," katanya.

Mungkin semua orang di Moby berpikir bahwa dirinya yang membuat perubahan pada diri Marco seperti halnya Thatch, tapi sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya, Marco lah yang telah mengubahnya.

Sebelum ia datang ke Moby, dirinya hanya pemuda yang urakan, keras kepala, ceroboh, tak berpikir panjang dan tidak bisa diatur, yaaaa, beberapa masih menjadi sifatnya sampai sekarang, _sih_ , karena itu bawaan dari lahir.

Tapi sejak dirinya mengenal Marco, mengenal pribadi sang phoenix yang sangat dewasa ketika bersikap di depan saudara-saudaranya, perhatian, tenang dalam menghadapi segala situasi, berpikiran luas dan penuh tanggung jawab, ia mulai sedikit demi sedikit mencoba untuk tak se'bocah' dulu lagi. Bagaimanapun, ia juga kakak bagi Luffy.

Ia tak tahu keinginannya untuk menjadi lebih dewasa itu berhasil atau tidak, tapi setidaknya ia merasa dirinya sudah banyak berubah dibanding sejak pertama kali menjejakkan kakinya di atas kapal berbentuk paus ini.

Ace tersenyum tipis memperhatikan Marco yang masih tertidur di pangkuannya, tangan kanannya perlahan mengusap helaian pirang Marco yang terasa sangat lembut di tangannya.

"Oh, sepertinya aku sudah tidak dianggap di sini, baiklah, nikmati istirahatmu," Thatch berujar jahil sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan beranjak meninggalkan Ace yang kembali dilanda _blushing_ hebat.

(~●ω●)~ ~(●ω●)~ ~(●ω●~)

Marco tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur di dek kapal dengan bantalan pangkuan Ace, karena ketika ia membuka mata birunya, ia menemukan Ace yang juga menutup matanya dengan kepala yang menyender ke dinding.

 _Dia—tidur?_ Batinnya.

Padahal sebelum ia sempat terlelap tadi, Ace terlihat masih sangat bersemangat, lalu jika pemuda itu sampai tertidur begini pasti ia bosan menunggu Marco. Oh keren. _Apakah ia tidur terlalu lama?_

Dengan pelan, Marco bangun dari tidurnya dan berniat membangunkan Ace, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat memperhatikan pemilik _Mera Mera no Mi_ itu yang sepertinya kelelahan. Ia terkekeh dan mengusap helaian _raven_ sang pemuda. Masih dengan gerakan pelan, Marco menarik pundak Ace dan menggeser posisi duduknya hingga sekarang ia yang menyender, baru setelah ia nyaman, ia menarik tubuh Ace ke pangkuannya.

"Oh, sekarang kalian bertukar posisi, manis sekali."

Kepala pirang Marco sontak menoleh dan melihat Izou menyeringai ke arahnya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin dia tidur dengan posisi duduk, itu tidak bagus untuknya," Marco mengelak dengan masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Ya, ya, terserah," Marco masih belum mengalihkan pandangan dari Izou yang kembali melangkah meninggalkan dek kapal, "Kalian membuatku iri saja."

Dan Marco tak bisa menahan senyumnya mendengar gumaman saudaranya itu.

Mungkin, tidak ada salahnya ia kembali tidur, meski tugasnya masih menumpuk, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk bergerak dari posisinya. Berada di dekat Ace memang membuatnya sedikit jadi pemalas, ya.

Marco kembali mencoba memejamkan matanya, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke pundak Ace dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke dinding dan tak butuh waktu lama hingga ia kembali menjelajah alam mimpi.

Marco bahkan tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata mengawasi dirinya dan Ace dari dalam kabin, "Mereka manis sekali, 'kan?"

"Diamlah, Oyaji, nanti Marco bisa mendengar kita."

 **Ooops!**

 **The End**

Hayoloh... siapa tuh yang ngintiiiip /krik

Aih... Mereka memang manis, kok, saya setuju sama Mbah Shirohige /eh

Hallllooow... Mari kembali dengan fict yang seperti ini, eheh... sebenarnya ide ini berawal dari salah satu pict MarcoAce yang Marco tidur berbantalkan pangkuan Ace itu, lhooo... entah kenapa itu terlihat manis sekali di mata saya *terhura* /halah

Itu saya lupa siapa yang gambar, pokoknya saya berterima kasih sekali kepada yang sudah menggambarnya, serius itu maniiiiiiis /berapakalikamubilangmanisMar?

Dan... beginilah jadinya... gak manis, ya, iyalah yang manis 'kan Mari /PEDEMU

Sudah dari pada makin melenceng, terima kasih buat yang sudah bersedia membaca fict buatan sayaaa, bukan cuma yang ini tapi yang sebelum-sebelumnya, makasiiiih *tebar dollar* (?)

14 Juli 2016

 _Sign,_

 **Istri Sah Trafalgar Law**


End file.
